


Love Letters

by boredomsMuse



Series: 2020 TS:SS Fluffuary [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Letters, M/M, Remus being Remus, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: Day 15 for fluffuary - dukexiety--When Virgil wrote done his feelings for Remus it was the explicit intention to shred the letter after.He knew he was forgetting something.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: 2020 TS:SS Fluffuary [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624690
Comments: 5
Kudos: 190





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo short and sweet  
> and its also been sitting completed for like a day whoops
> 
> Day 15 for [fluffuary](https://tsshipmonth2020.tumblr.com/post/189435231607/fluffuary-2020-let-the-ships-sail) \- dukexiety

To Remus,

I’ve been having feelings. The worst kind of feelings. Super affectionate, really lovey-dovey, terrible feelings. You’d probably laugh in my face if I told you about them.

In fact, you’d definitely laugh in my face. Which is why I’m writing this and not like, talking to you. Because I’m a coward who can’t deal with the fact you’ll reject me. 

But I also can’t move on.

So now we’re here. Or I’m here. Just me. I’m not ever going to actually show you this. If I’m smart I’ll burn it or shred it or something because I know you like to poke around my room. Yeah, you’re not as subtle as you think.

I don’t even really want to write this out but Patton said it’d help and I trust him.

Also his advice was the only one I liked. 

Logan just stared at me blankly and then asked why I was asking _him_ of all people. Which, fair, he’s not exactly the best choice for emotional advice. Or relationship advice, since he’s aro and barely understands the concept of a crush, but I also figured he wouldn’t make a big deal of it. Which he didn’t, but he also didn’t help.

I asked Roman, although I didn’t tell him who for. He went all dramatic and ridiculous. Apparently I’m meant to slay a dragon for you. Which you would probably like, especially if I brought you it’s heart. Except you’d probably just be upset I didn’t invite you.

Roman didn’t figure it out, by the way.

I figured it wasn’t worth asking De. I mean we’re not on nearly so bad terms anymore so he’d probably try to help, and I’d try to listen. But also I’ve seen how hopeless he is with his own crushes so… yeah, not worth the ask.

Which just left Patton.

Good ol’ Patton who thought it was absolutely adorable and squealed for a like five whole minutes. Which is exactly why I didn’t go to him earlier. His advice was to write a script of things to say if I felt tongue-tied, or to write a letter if I wasn’t sure I could say anything at all. That sounded harmless enough.

Except for the part where he told me to like, actually give you the letter. Yeah. That’s not happening.

I’m just going to write it out and admit it to myself and hope that means I can smother these feelings forever and never have to figure how to actually deal with rejection.

So here goes.

Or whatever.

Oh my god I’m stalling in letter-form.

Remus. I like you. Like a lot. One might hazard a guess and say I’m sort of in love with you. I love the way you laugh, I love your energy, I love that you’re willing to run into anything just to prove it can be done. To convince me it’s safe. I love that you’ll listen to me tell you off for being an idiot while I patch you up.

I love you Remus.

Definitely shedding this.

* * *

Dearest and Very Pretty Virgil,

I didn’t mean to read the letter. Really! I didn’t even mean to scoop! But you didn’t answer the door and the letter was sitting right there and it had my name on it. How I not look?

I’m glad I read it before you could shed it. 

Sorry I’ve had you on edge all day though. I just had to keep it somewhere safe, because it means a lot to me. But yes, I did steal it. I’m sorry I played dumb, I was trying to figure out the perfect words to say.

I still haven’t.

I could tell you that I love your company more than I love the bubbling bits of melting faces in the imagination, but that’s not enough. I could tell you that you make every adventure better, even the tame ones that Roman drags us on. A little maiming and firey battle used to be so boring without you! I could tell you how you make the screaming in my head a little quieter every time you smile.

None of its enough to express how much you mean to me. 

It kind of hurts that you don’t know that. That you think I’d laugh at you if you told me how you feel.

But also you’re kind of right.

I’d probably laugh with relief. Or glee. Maybe both. 

I definitely wouldn't reject you though.

Because I love you Virgil.

I love that you keep me grounded. I love that you’re not scared of me anymore, that you won’t back down just because I pull off my nose, or anything else. I love that you laugh at my jokes, that you can keep up with my thoughts.

I love everything about you Virgil.

I have for a while.

Meet me in the lounge room in five minutes? We should make out.

* * *

Dear Virgil and Remus,

NEXT TIME GET A BLOODY ROOM.

**Author's Note:**

> [ And here is the usual tumbles link](https://boredomsmuse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
